Colección de One Shorts
by daianapotter
Summary: Como dice el título, es una colección de One Shorts o de varios capítulos de Naoki y Kotoko. En el capítulo de hoy: corresponde al capítulo 17 (del anime) cuando todas las compañeras de kotoko se enteran que Naoki es su esposo. Naoki será un poco más... pervertido Se aceptan ideas para futuros one shorts :D


**Buenas gente ^^ yo acá comenzando un nuevo fic :D ¿Qué raro, no? Tengo otros empezados y comenzando otro… bueno… eso tiene respuesta… ¡la musa manda :D! Como dice el nombre será una colección de One short, o de varios capítulos. Esto es así porque en principio me vienen ideas para fics… digamos como escenas, pero no me termina de venir el hilo para un fic en sí… y como me gustaron mucho las escenas… y simplemente no quiero olvidarlas… ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo fic? Así que espero que les guste esta idea rara de fic ^^**

* * *

 **Esta primera escena corresponde al capítulo 17 cuando todas las compañeras de kotoko se enteran que Naoki es su esposo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La verdad es revelada, un beso apasionado y un nuevo rival.**

* * *

El aula de las estudiantes en enfermería de segundo año se encontraba algo silencio ya que se encontraban haciendo prácticas. El día de hoy les tocaba tomar la presión y realizar un análisis en base a los resultados obtenidos.

Un grupo de estudiantes no se sentían nada bien, al saber que el hombre de sus vidas estaba casado con una mujer que, para ellas, era muy difícil estar a su altura. Pero, para cierta pelirroja, ese pequeño "mal entendido" suponía cierta tranquila, sobre todo al saber que su marido tenía un club de fans.

\- La mujer de Irie-san sí que es una gran mujer – comentó muy desanimada Marina. Aún le dolía la cabeza por todo el alcohol que había tomado ayer cuando se había ido con sus amigas para ahogar las penas al saber "quien" era la esposa del estudiante de medicina más famoso de toda la Universidad de Tonan.

\- Se siente como si estuviéramos completamente derrotadas, tanto en apariencia como en estilo – dijo Motoki corroborando lo dicho por la estudiante ya que él también se encontraba desanimado por el descubrimiento.

" _Sin embargo, su personalidad es bastante desagradable"_ Pensó la ex estudiante de la clase F al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeras. No obstante, prefirió no decirlo en voz alta. Tal vez era hasta mejor que nadie supiera que era la verdadera esposa. Sobre todo cuando había descubierto el gran número de fans que tenía… ¡incluso todas las profesoras que dictaban las clases de enfermería! No, lo más seguro era callar, al menos de momento.

\- Es natural que grandes mujeres sigan a grandes hombres, ¿verdad? – puntualizó Motoki. Tanto Marina como Tomoko asintieron. Al ver que Kotoko no decía palabra, alzó una ceja y se giró para encararla – verdad, ¿ Kotoko? – le pregunto seriamente mientras apoyaba sus puños en sus caderas. Kotoko era despistada… pero con el tema de Irie-san… era demasiado… había algo raro en su actitud.

\- Jajaja, claro que sí – respondió la aludida, nerviosa, con una sonrisa. Segundos después, continuó su trabajo que consistía en tomarle la presión a su compañero, Keita.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar sobre, Irie? Todo el día están hablando Irie esto Irie lo otro. Ya concéntrense – se quejó el pelinegro apoyando su codo en la mesa y su mano en su cabeza, tal vez de esta forma se le iría un poco el dolor de cabeza. De lo único que hablaban sus amigas (y casi todas las estudiantes de enfermería que conocía) era sobre él.

\- Sí, tal vez eso nos ayude a recomponer nuestros corazones rotos. Ahora sabemos claramente que Irie-san es alguien más allá de nuestro entendimiento – expresó Motoki soltando un lastimero suspiro al saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

\- Kotoko tú no te ves muy desanimada que digamos – comentó de repente Marina mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿Eh, yo? – cuestionó la pelirroja señalándose a sí misma – Bueno… es que… - la verdad es que no sabía que decir y ella siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando mentía.

¿Cómo iba a estar desanimada si justamente Naoki-kun era su marido?

\- Un momento… ese día que hablabas por teléfono… dijiste que tenías novio y que además estudiaba en esta Universidad… ¿quién era? Además si mal no recuerdo empezaba con N, dijiste algo como un tal Naru-chan, pero creo que mentías – le preguntó Motoki con los ojos entrecerrados al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

\- Esto… bueno… - comenzó a balbucear mientras caminaba lentamente hacía atrás, acercándose hasta la pared.

 **Flashback**

 _Motoki se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del pequeño parque que había dentro de la Univerdad Tonan. Quería descansar un poco después de tantas horas de clase y un par más que le quedaban. Suspiraba desanimado, porque, además, no había podido ver a su adorado Irie-san en todo el día._

 _\- Tal vez debería ir a visitar a mi príncipe para que me levante el ánimo – pensó el hombre. Con una sonrisa ante este pensamiento se iba a levantar, pero entonces, algo captó su atención, o más bien, alguien. Su despistada pero adorable nueva amiga: Irie Kotoko._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca les terminó de decir a ciencia cierta si era familiar del estudiante más popular e inteligente de todo el campus… o tal vez de todo Japón: Irie Naoki._

 _Cuando escuchó por primera vez su apellido pensó que podría ser (Kami-sama no lo permitiera) su esposa. Pero conforme los días fueron pasando y vieron que Kotoko era despistada aunque alegre y muy buena persona. Gracias a eso, habían llegado a la conclusión que ella no era alguien a la altura del genio. Y él solo elegiría la perfección ¿No es verdad?_

 _Curioso al ver tan contenta y sonrojada a su amiga, se dirigió hacía ella, pero a cierta distancia. Lo suficiente para poder escuchar su conversación pero lo bastante lejos para que no lo viera. Aunque con lo entretenida que estaba no era necesario tener tanto cuidado, aún así, mejor prevenir que curar._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine esta tarde y a comer algo después? – preguntó contenta la pelirroja._

 _-N…. eres malo. No siempre pienso en la comida – le respondió la muchacha sonrojada y molesta. Motoki maldecía porque justamente cuando iba a escuchar el nombre del "afortunado" alguien le golpeó y desvió su atención._

 _\- Siempre eres igual. De verdad que te gusta moléstame – volvió a hablar la estudiante de enfermería haciendo un puchero. Motoki pudo escuchar una risa al otro lado del teléfono… una risa jovial y varonil que hizo latir su corazón rápidamente._

 _\- Te espero en la puerta de la universidad. Como sales más tarde aprovecharé para seguir haciendo alguna práctica – le informó animada - Está bien, nos vemos pronto. Te amo, N… - se despidió la muchacha sumamente feliz porque tendría una cita con su novio. Aunque hacía poco que habían entrado a sus respectivas carreras había mucho que estudiar desde el primer día y casi no habían salido a comer o pasear._

 _Desde su lugar, Motoki estaba enojado porque nuevamente alguien le había impedido escuchar el nombre de la persona con la que estaba hablando Kotoko. Pero él no se quedaría con la duda, así que sin perder el tiempo se encaminó hacia la joven y le susurró al oído:_

 _\- ¿Con quién hablabas, Kotoko-chan?_

 _\- Moto-chan – gritó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre su asiento del susto que le había dado la repentina aparición de su amigo. Casi tira el celular, pero consiguió agarrarlo en el aire – No, sé… no sé de que hablas – le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _\- Te escuché decirle "te amo, N…" pero alguien me empujó y no pude escuchar – De casualidad no sería "Naoki" – la miró acusadoramente cruzándose de brazos._

 _Kotoko se sonrojo violentamente al "haber sido descubierta". Tenía que pensar algo rápido o tendría a todo el departamento de enfermería pidiendo su cabeza._

 _\- Es… estaba hablando con mi novio, Naru-chan – resolvió decir nerviosa._

 _\- Siempre que mientes te ponés así… - le recriminó el muchacho. Pero no pudo continuar con su discurso al ser interrumpido por el saludo de Marina._

 _\- Buenas, Moto-chan ¿te despejaste un poco? – le preguntó animada como siempre._

 _\- Sí, pero estoy hablando con Kotoko sobre… ¿eh? ¿A dónde se fue? – le preguntó al aire al ver que su amiga había desaparecido._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo? – interpeló intrigada la recién llegada._

 _\- No, no pasa nada – comentó finalmente Motoki. Ya averiguaría de que iba todo eso._

 **Flashback**

Las amigas se miraron entre sí y una pequeña sospecha por la actitud la pelirroja comenzó a formarse en sus mentes.

De repente, Kotoko escuchó la puerta abrirse y casi agradeció a todos los dioses existentes en el mundo por la interrupción… hasta que vio que se trataba "del rey de Roma". Vestido con una bata blanca, unos pantalones color marrón y una camisa corta completamente negra, su esposo era la fantasía de todas las enfermeras (y varias estudiantes de medicina femenina) así como de algún enfermero.

Si otra hubiera sido la situación se hubiera alegrado al verlo y hubiera caído rendida al verlo en un trance que muchas veces duraba varios minutos, sobre todo al ver brillar sus ojos por la diversión – algo que siempre era malo ya que era signo que se iba meter con ella -, pero, está vez deseo que no fuera él.

\- I…Irie-san – fue el gritó que se escuchó en todo el aula proveniente de casi todas las estudiantes que aspiraban a algún día convertirse en enfermeras.

Naoki ni se inmutó ante el grito de las chicas, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención y acostumbrarse a los gritos… bueno, eso era gracias a su adorable esposa.

Miró unos segundos a toda la sala y encontró a su mujer algo temblorosa casi contra la pared y a sus amigas cerca de ella, por la postura en la que se encontraban parecía que le estaban reclamando algo. Al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por alguna extraña razón quería molestarla… ah sí, se veía tan adorable, inocente y hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa o se sonrojaba.

\- Disculpe, profesora. ¿Puedo interrumpir su clase un momento? Debo darle un mensaje a mi esposa – le pidió sonriendo a la educadora. La mujer no logró decir nada por el asombro (también era un miembro de su club de fan) por lo que simplemente asintió.

El resto de los estudiantes se habían quedado también anonadados al escuchar la palabra "esposa".

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Kotoko? – le preguntó divertido con voz ronca una vez llegó cerca de ella.

Naoki se había movido con la elegancia de un felino que iba en busca de su presa. A medida que avanzaba, más de un suspiro se había escuchado en la clase, que, aumentaron en volumen e intensidad cuando lo escucharon hablar.

El sonrojo de su mujer se volvió más pronunciado y no ayudaba en nada a la situación en la que se encontraba. Y, una vez más, el brillo en los ojos del genio de Japón no auguraba nada bueno para ella.

\- No… no lo estoy – trato de negarlo la pelirroja mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenía que usar esa voz ronca que siempre conseguía excitarla? De verdad Naoki-kun podía ser malo cuando quería. El joven solo sonrió de costado acentuando aún más su atractivo. Él sabía perfectamente cuales eran las reacciones que estaba experimentando su adorada esposa en esos momentos. Más de una joven en el aula soltó un suspiro de enamorada al ver esa sonrisa. Naoki, por su lado decidió ignorar eso y miró a su alrededor.

\- Bueno, creo que de momento te está yendo bien… no veo a nadie muerto por estudiar cerca de ti – comentó divertido sabiendo que ese comentario la molestaría. Y supo que logró su objetivo cuando ella dejo de estar nerviosa y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de llama. Sí ella supiera cuanto le gustaba cuando se ponía así…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó molesta mientras llevaba sus manos a sus costados y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Solo estaba alabándote por no haber asesinado a nadie… todavía – le respondió sonriendo de costado cruzándose de brazos – En mi caso, mis compañeros no deben temer por su vida – volvió a comentar con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

\- Tú… tú ser sin corazón y presumido.

\- Pero tú estás enamorada y casada con este ser sin corazón y presumido, ¿verdad? – le contestó sonriendo victorioso – Amor a primera vista desde el primer día de secundaria he de añadir – le recordó triunfantemente.

La pelirroja se sonrojo, una vez más, ante lo dicho por su esposo. Sus compañeras empezaron a murmurar sobre lo dicho por el joven.

\- Eso… eso es mentira – contraatacó Kotoko – Ni estamos casados ni estoy enamorada de ti – finalizó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero. No pensaba darle la derecha a su arrogante y flamante marido.

Naoki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se llevó una mano a la frente y otra a su estómago.

\- Naoki-kun, no te reías – le dijo su mujer algo molesta.

\- Lo siento, es tan divertido – le respondió mientras se quitaba unas lágrimas de los ojos producto de la risa – Retira lo dicho – le exigió poniéndose serio.

\- No, no lo haré – contestó testadura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos retándolo en silencio.

\- Sí así lo quieres – comentó él con una sonrisa que le hizo helar la sangre a Kotoko… había metido la pata hasta el fondo – "Gusto en conocerte, Irie-kun. Soy Aihara Kotoko de la clase F. Desde hace dos años te he admirado por tu inteligencia y por ser tan genial después de haber dado tu discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración" – recitó de memoria como ya había hecho alguna vez en el pasado.

Kotoko, al reconocer la inconfundible introducción de su carta de amor pegó un grito y sin esperar más tiempo tapó la boca de su esposo con ambas manos. Sin querer, hizo que ambos cayeran en una silla. Los cuchicheos empezaron a inundar el aula, una vez más. Naoki, por su parte, solo levantó la ceja divertido al ver cumplido con su objetivo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así? – preguntó de repente Keita que ya no podía aguantar más viendo semejante espectáculo - ¿Seguro que eres su esposo? No haces más que molestarla y hacerla pasar vergüenza. Más bien parece que estuvieras detrás de ella y que no aceptas que no te quiere – agregó despectivamente.

Naoki giró su rostro molesto por la interrupción.

De inmediato, todos en el aula estuvieron en un gran silencio. La propia Kotoko retiró sus manos y lentamente fue caminando hacía atrás, mordiéndo ligeramente su labio inferior. Se encontraba nerviosa porque sabía que su cónyuge se había enojado.

Sin decir una palabra, pero con el rostro completamente serio, Naoki se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente del muchacho que le recriminó.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres para poner en duda que soy su esposo? – le preguntó con voz de hielo apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa que se encontraba enfrente del pelinegro en forma intimidatoria.

Todos pudieron notar la gran tensión que había en el ambiente. A pesar de ello, tampoco podían ocultar su asombro. Irie Naoki no solo era admirado por ser el joven más guapo e inteligente de toda la universidad – o tal vez de todo Japón - sino también por esa aura fría y de control que siempre estaba alrededor suyo. Muchas muchachas competían por conseguir su interés pero solo obtenían una mirada de indiferencia seguido de un alejamiento sin mirar atrás.

Ahora entendían por qué nunca mostraba signo alguno de gustarle una chica… ¡estaba casado! Y nada más y nada menos que con Kotoko, que no era considerada una persona muy brillante que digamos. Pero, si algo las estaba sorprendiendo aún más, era esa aura de ira palpitante que desprendía el estudiante más codiciado de toda la universidad.

\- Soy Kamogari Keita – le respondió el pelinegro de forma desafiante mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Así que no lo parecemos? – le increpó Naoki divertido– En ese caso habrá que hacer algo para remediarlo mi querida esposa, ¿no es verdad? – le pregunto a ésta una vez se hubo girado para verla.

Pero antes de que Kotoko pudiera decir una palabra, sintió como era tomada por la cintura, su cuerpo era elevado y notó como su espalda tocaba la pared. Los labios de Naoki se posaron sobre los suyos segundos después.

Posesivo, celoso, furioso, hambriento, así es como la pelirroja definía el beso si alguien le preguntara en ese momento. Como acto reflejo colocó sus manos en el cuello del estudiante de medicina y comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos de su marido.

Los labios de su marido se movían lentamente, pero aún así la dominaban y volvían loca como siempre. La obligó a abrir su boca, y pudo introducir su lengua en ella, haciendo que gimiera cuando lo sintió entrar y explorarla.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban en llamas.

Naoki deslizó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de forma atrevida hasta llegar a su nuca y sujetarla fuertemente. Podía sentir sus pezones erguirse contra su pecho y como su pene latía con dolorosa violencia.

Casi todo el salón se encontraba sorprendido y maravillado por el espectáculo que le estaban dando. Naoki siempre se presentaba como alguien inalcanzable y frío… justamente lo contrario a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Más de una estudiante estaba sonrojada por la escena, y varias sonreían como tontas imaginando que ellas eran Kotoko. Pero había alguien que verdaderamente estaba odiando dicha escena: Kamogari Keita.

El pelinegro se encontraba verdaderamente molesto ante semejante espectáculo, y, sinceramente, no podía soportarla. Con un bufido salió del aula sin mirar atrás. No quería dar un espectáculo… uno mayor del que ya se estaba produciendo. Todos estaban tan pendientes de la peculiar forma que Irie Naoki tenía para demostrar que Kotoko era su esposa que nadie le prestó atención a su salida.

\- Espero que esto demuestre que lo que dije es verdad – comentó en voz baja una vez se separo de los dulces labios de su esposa. Si hubiera sido otra la ocasión nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero al estar todo el mundo en silencio todos pudieron oírlo. La respiración de ambos se encontraba agitada por la intensidad y duración del beso.

\- Parece que tus compañeras están sorprendidas, asumo que no les dijiste sobre nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad? – le susurró divertido. Al no obtener respuesta de su esposa lo tomó como que estaba en lo correcto. No lo diría en voz alta, pero con solo ver los rojizos labios de su mujer y el lindo sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas lo hacían desear poder seguir con lo que había comenzado. Pero eso, lo terminaría en casa. – Será divertido ver como escapas a esto – volvió a susurrarle.

Antes de alejarse de ella, Naoki le mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Un pequeño gemido no se hizo esperar por parte de ella.

El genio sonrió de forma descarada al ver como Kotoko se iba sonrojando nuevamente por su acción. Satisfecho consigo mismo se dirigió él también a la puerta, pero antes de salir, miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacía la ex estudiante de la clase F. Le dijo:

\- Por cierto, mamá tiene que realizar un pedido para las compras de la semana. Ella quiere que la acompañes, así que llámala, por favor. Parece que tu celular no tiene batería y no pudo contactarse contigo – como afirmación a lo dicho vio como su mujer abría y cerraba la boca cual perfecta imitación de un pez. Sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Espero unos segundos, hasta que pudo escuchar como gritaban el nombre de su esposa. No pudo evitar soltar una risa en forma baja.

\- ¿Te crees la gran cosa, no es cierto, Irie? – Le pregunto Keita mientras estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sin verlo a la cara.

\- Ah, eres tú – le respondió mirándolo por encima del hombro como si solo fuera un mosquito.

El moreno se enojo al ver con el desprecio con el que era tratado y fue hasta donde se encontraba el estudiante de medicina y lo tomó del hombro. El pelinegro se extrañó al sentir debajo de su mano, que su hombro era fuerte. Pensó que al ser una rata de biblioteca sería débil físicamente, pero parecía que se había equivocado, aunque, desde luego, no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta. No necesitaba añadir más fuego a su ego, aunque estaba casi seguro que el marido de su compañera de clases ya lo sabía.

\- Ustedes dos no pegan para nada. Ella no se merecía el espectáculo que mostraste hace un rato. Yo la trataría mucho mejor y jamás la haría pasar semejante vergüenza para alimentar mi ego – le recriminó y advirtió algo molesto.

Naoki no dijo nada por unos segundos, no obstante, entrecerró sus ojos molesto al escuchar como ese estudiante le decía abiertamente que intentaría quitarle a su esposa. Sin previo aviso, tomó la muñeca del aspirante a enfermero y se la dobló un poco.

Keita hizo lo posible por no maldecir al sentir la presión en su mano.

\- No intentes meterte en nuestra relación. Si pegamos o no es cosa nuestra. Te lo advierto, no metas tus narices donde no te importa – lo amenazó Naoki con una voz que helaría la sangre. Apretó más su agarre haciendo que el morocho por fin soltara una maldición y sin volver a decir una palabra se fue molesto.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, el genio pensaba en el encuentro con ese "mosquito". Igual que ese insecto, no valía nada, pero era igual de molesto. Y si seguía zumbando cerca de su esposa no duraría en aplastarlo.

* * *

 **Buenas, ^_^ espero que les haya gustado :D Quiero agradecer a MissKaro por tomarse la molestia de ser mi beta para este capítulo ^^**

 **El próximo capítulo será la continuación de esta escena (o sea, rikura – lunita del whatsapp-)**

 **También tengo pensado otro fic, donde Naoki sea yakuza (lo dejaré yakuza en honor a sikreka xD) y kotoko policía ^^**

 **Se aceptan ideas para otros one short :D**


End file.
